orionlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ersatzteile
__TOC__ Location & Information The Ersatzteile is easy to find if you know what you're looking for; the huge spire reaching towards the sky from the center of Honolulu is the only place on the island chain where cybernetics are ordered, built, and surgically implanted. Electronic billboards with somewhat cryptic advertising will lead you in the right direction, or the network of rumors and word-of-mouth can better tell you where to go. There's a plaza at the base of the tower where you can communicate with the owner, known only to the general populous by the alias Ersatz, who appears to live and work alone. Security is positively unheard of, so don't even think about trying to get inside by any way but the proper venues. There is no set pricing system, save for a breaking-down of available technology into tiers divided by intricacy of construction, who can use them, or what kind of benefits they provide. Prices are fairly negotiable, since more often than not Ersatz prefers to barter for supplies rather than deal with actual money. You can also lower the price by finding out the kinds of supplies he'll need in advance and providing them. You're welcome to haggle, but if you try for an insultingly low price, you run the risk of him denying you aid altogether. Cybernetic Tiers First Tier. *Best described as enhanced trinkets. This includes things like binoculars that grant you superhuman vision, or boots with rocket boosters installed. *These are things that can be put on and removed, and used by anyone. No neural networking is required. *They are also self-sustaining in one way or another whenever possible, i.e. small wind-up generators, solar panels, etc. Other things may require batteries or even gasoline. Procuring the proper fuel for such things is up to the buyer, past what Ersatz will provide you with initially. *He has a fairly thorough catalog of pieces to choose from, or you can order something custom. The latter will, obviously, be much more expensive! Second Tier. *At least basic neural networking is required for these to function, but will operate based off of the person's energy (calories etc. for humans, any available supernatural power sources for those with corresponding abilities). Since these additions are artificial and therefore foreign to the human body, there's a chance for some adverse reactions. Intense or prolonged use of such cybernetics will likely result in exhaustion. *These are implants, and cannot be removed or traded from person to person without Ersatz's aid. *The most popular cybernetics at this level are chips implanted directly into the brain that bestow the buyer with an ability from a select list, both physical and mental. *Mental abilities include but are not limited to: telepathy, telekinesis, technopathy, perspicuity, illusion, persuasion, domination... *Physical abilities include but are not limited to: elementals (pyrokinesis, hydrokinesis etc.), superhuman enhancements (strenght, senses etc.)... *Abilities that Ersatz can't or won't allow include: abilities that would require a change in the body's fundamental makeup (such as invulnerability, elasticity, or shapeshifting), regenerative healing, or abilities he deems too deadly to allow to wander about thanks to him. *The buyer may request any ability they like, though Ersatz may deny them -- or if it's an ability he hasn't yet developed a chip for, there may be a longer wait time for him to construct it. Third Tier. *This is a tier reserved for technopaths, '''or others with technologically inclined abilities. Such pieces are far more sophisticated and often smaller and sleeker than their first- or second-tier equivalents, since they can be powered on technopathic energy alone. *These pieces '''will not function if the technopath suffers a null. *Can be removable or implantable, depending on the function or user's preference. Fourth Tier. *It is extremely, extremely difficult to get something of this tier from Ersatz. Basically, these are enhancements which will only be granted if you can prove to him that it is nearly essential for everyday survival. Ex.: replacement limbs, repairing senses, and otherwise compensating for disabilities that would put the person at a distinct disadvantage compared to most others. *While difficult to obtain, Ersatz will usually construct such enhancements without asking for any kind of payment, or at an extremely reduced price. Fifth Tier. *Good luck. This is a tier that is never offered; some people claim it doesn't exist, others say you can only find out if you are a close personal friend of Ersatz himself. OOC Notes on Cybernetics In order to avoid people running wild with these kinds of things, we ask that no other characters build or distribute anything beyond the types of things outlined as First Tier. For the sake of keeping character powers on a relatively equal playing field, Ersatz is likely to deny anything beyond Second Tier to humans with two or more abilities. He may even deny them to a person with one particularly strong ability; he will decide such things on a case-by-case basis. You're welcome to claim characters who already have cybernetics as long as they've been on the island over a year or so, and as long as they went through the proper channels and the mods approve the enhancements along with the rest of their application.